My Love Costs Maji Burger
by Minnie Haris
Summary: "Aku sarankan kau mulai membeli burger Maji banyak-banyak, Aomine-kun. Mungkin dengan begitu Kagami-kun akan jatuh hati padamu." Aomine galau, Kuroko datang menyelamatkan. AoKaga for #AOKAGALAXY PROJECTchall


**AOKAGALAXY CHALLENGE**

AOKAGA STORY

 _My Love Costs Maji Burgers (Cintaku Seharga Burger Maji)_

"Aku sarankan kau mulai membeli burger Maji banyak-banyak, Aomine-kun. Mungkin dengan begitu Kagami-kun akan jatuh hati padamu."

[Akhirnya selesai juga! Cerita yang sengaja kubuat untuk #AOKAGALAXY PROJECT CHALLENGE. Tadinya bingung mo nulis pake English atau Indonesian. Aku putuskan untuk nulis seperti ini saja. Komedi romantis aokaga dengan mention akakuro dan kikasa. Kuroko dan Kise cameo-nya. Review dan Fav kalo suka~ Happy reading ^^]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket's characters. Kuroko no Basket's characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

.

.

Siapa yang nggak kenal Kagami Taiga.

Oke, mungkin nggak semua orang kenal si maniak basket dari Seirin itu, kalo tiap hari mantenginnya sinetron remaja, bukannya nonton pertandingan basket SMA yang udah kayak perang antar kerajaan masa kini.

Kagami terkenal karena permainan basketnya yang bisa menyamai level member Kiseki no Sedai—Generasi Ajaib _in Indonesian_ lah. Kemampuan basket yang ditempanya saat di Amerika ternyata mampu membawa tim Seirin memenangkan turnamen Winter Cup. Rookie berambut marun gelap itu sekarang telah menjadi bintang lapangan yang bersinar. Orang-orang yang update dunia perbasketan SMA tahu dia. Banyak cowok kagum dan kasih jempol ke Kagami. Cewek-cewek juga makin penasaran sama profilnya.

Kagami langsung jadi _trending topic_ selepas Winter Cup.

Sebenernya nggak cuman Kagami yang jadi ngetop setelah pertandingan sengit lawan Rakuzan. Kuroko dan anggota lain Seirin juga, tapi ace-nya kan emang Kagami, jadi yah dia lebih disorot gitu. Bakagami sih aslinya cuek aja mo ada fans atau nggak, dia tetep main basket biasa. Dan penggemar ceweknya masih kalah dibanding Kise, yang emang udah model dari sononya. Tapi jangan salah, Kagami punya fans cewek yang lebih tua, dan usut punya usut Kuroko sempet kepo pengen tau sebanyak apa fangirls-nya Kagami.

Ternyata lumayan banyak.

Kebanyakan fans cewek Kagami ini cewek-cewek kuliah yang ngeliat figure Kagami itu gentleman type—macem Thor gitu lah. Keliatannya sangar di luar, suara berat abis, badan udah pas banget buat nggontokin orang, tapi ternyata dia peduli banget sama temen dan pemalu. 'Shy boy!' kalo kata cewek kuliahan.

Banyaknya cewek yang ngefans sama Kagami ini bikin Aomine kesel.

Kenapa Aomine kesel? Ya terang aja. Doi kan sesungguhnya naksir Kagami. Perihal satu ini dia ketularan virusnya Tsunderima—Midorima maksudnya, lantaran Aomine nggak mau ngakuin di hadapan temen-temennya. Kuroko tau lah, tapi sengaja manas-manasin Aomine yang nggak mau ngaku di depannya. Shadow sixth man ini diem-diem S-prince lho, jangan salah.

Setelah investigasi repottttase dari player nomor 11 Seirin itu, Aomine mengakui kekalahannya dengan bilang kalo dia emang demen ama Kagami.

"Puas, Tetsu?" serunya di salah satu pojokan Maji Burger.

"Ya, Aomine-kun. Aku senang kau mengakuinya," kata Kuroko datar. Aslinya sih senyum kemenangan ngembang. Di dalam hati.

"Cih, kalau kau bilang-bilang aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, Tetsu," umpat Aomine dengan wajah merah merona macem model iklan krim pemutih merona.

"Kau tidak mungkin membunuhku, Aomine-kun." Kuroko menyedot vanilla shake-nya dengan tenang. "Kalau aku tidak ada, tidak ada yang benar-benar akan membantumu mendapatkan Kagami-kun."

"Kau mau membantuku?" Aomine menyipitkan matanya. Ada rasa curiga dari kalimat Tetsu. Tapi dia belum mau bilang apa-apa.

"Tentu saja. Sebagai gantinya aku mau vanilla shake gratis setahun."

"Kau mau menyuapku?"

Kuroko menatapnya datar. "Aku bermaksud membuatmu menyuapku, Aomine-kun." Mungkin dalam hati si Kuroko udah eneg banget sama ke-aho-an mantan partner-nya itu.

"Terserah lah Tetsu. Tapi serius, kenapa aku yang harus membayarimu vanilla shake. Akashi bisa memberimu apa yang kau mau kan," gerutu Aomine sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Karena di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis. Akashi-kun tidak ada sangkut pautnya di sini. Atau kau mau Akashi-kun ikut membantuku dalam misi ini?"

Mendengar kata-kata itu Aomine langsung naik bulu kuduknya. Pokoknya kalo urusan sama Akashi itu bisa susah berkepanjangan. Sial, dia mikir gitu aja udah ngeri duluan.

"Tidak, tidak. Akashi tidak perlu tahu." Si basket man berkulit gelap itu menghela napas. "Jadi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku belum tahu," jawab _phantom sixth man_ dengan cool-nya.

"Tetsu—" Aomine hampir aja menyemburkan napas apinya sebelum Kuroko menginterupsi.

" _Cheese burger_."

"Hah?"

"Kagami-kun suka _cheese burger_. Kau tahu kan dia bisa makan banyak? Rekor terbaiknya adalah makan _cheese burger_ Maji sebanyak 27 buah," kata Kuroko layaknya memberikan informasi yang sangat rahasia pada teman di hadapannya.

"27 burger sekali makan?!" alis Ace Touou bertautan nggak percaya. "Sudah kuduga ada _black hole_ di dalam perutnya."

"Kurasa Kagami-kun banyak makan karena dia butuh banyak tenaga untuk main basket. Berada dalam _zone_ butuh kekuatan besar, bukan?"

Itu ada benarnya. _Zone_ membutuhkan konsentrasi dan kecepatan, meski cuma beberapa detik, tapi tubuh akan segera merasa capek dan kehilangan banyak tenaga. Untuk yang satu itu Aomine sangat tahu, bukan tempe.

"Tapi tidak ada hubungannya antara burger dan membuat Kagami suka padaku juga, kan?"

"Tentu saja ada, Aomine-kun."

Lagi-lagi cowok berambut biru terang itu tersenyum, mengindikasi adanya sesuatu yang ingin dia lakukan—atau sembunyikan.

"Mulailah dengan memberi Kagami-kun sebuket _cheese burger_ ," kata Kuroko.

"Hah?!"

"Kau mendengarku, Aomine-kun." Dalam hati Kuroko _is so done with this aho_ , LOL.

"Tidak mungkin kau memberi ace kami sebuket bunga mawar, kan? Buket cheese burger adalah buket yang tepat untuk Kagami-kun. Bisa dimakan, pula. Aku yakin dia bisa menghabisinya dengan cepat."

Aomine pasang tampang nggak senang, tapi juga nggak membantah. Kesannya kok nggak romantis gitu.

" _Manly couple_ harus menggunakan pendekatan yang manly juga," tambah Kuroko. Melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca bersemangat, Aomine tidak ingin menyanggahnya.

"Aku sarankan kau mulai membeli burger Maji banyak-banyak, Aomine-kun. Mungkin dengan begitu Kagami-kun akan jatuh hati padamu."

Kata-kata Kuroko makin tembus ke hatinya yang setengah penuh Kagami. Setengahnya masih dia simpen buat Mai-chan.

Pasrah aja deh, begitu pikirnya.

"Oh, Kagami-kun datang."

Mendengar nama pujaan hatinya, Aomine kalang kabut. "Tetsu, sembunyi!" Ia menarik cowok lebih kecil darinya menunduk di bawah kursi. Kedua mata nongol di atas garis meja, mengamati gerakan si bintang utama.

Ace Touou dan mantan bayangannya itu sontak kaget melihat kemunculan Kagami yang tidak sendirian. Dia bersama…

KISE!

Cowok model bak Ryan Gosling masih muda itu berada di samping Kagami! Dengan tampang idiotnya! -pikiran Aomine ini.

"Sialan, Kise!" gerutunya marah. "Mau apa dia? Bakagami ! ##$% !^%#!&^ &"

"Tenanglah, Aomine-kun." Si kecil berusaha menenangkan fans Mai-chan yang hobi nangkep crayfish. Dulunya.

"Kau tahu dia pergi dengan Kise?!"

"Tidak. Kagami-kun tidak bilang apa-apa setelah latihan hari ini. Lagipula dia tidak pernah bicara tentang Kise-kun sebelumnya. Seingatku…"

"Hah? Jadi yang benar dia pernah bilang sesuatu tentang Kise?!"

"Sepertinya tidak. Kagami-kun hanya pernah bilang dia mengagumi kemampuan Kise-kun—"

Gimana nggak tambah panas tu hati Aomine. Dia ingat bagaimana Kagami selalu mengagumi kemampuan basketnya. Bahkan saat one-on-one, selalu ada kilatan kekaguman ketika Kagami melihatnya bermain.

Aomine tidak biasa mendengar Kagami juga mengagumi cowok lain.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Aomine mengamati keduanya yang duduk tak jauh dari meja mereka. Kagami membawa nampan berisi bungkus burger yang bertumpuk. Ya Tuhan, cheese burger, Aomine facepalm. Kise duduk di hadapannya, macem burung tweeting dengan merdunya—tapi dalam hal ini kicauan Kise berisik, apalagi buat Aomine.

Apa sih yang mereka omongin?

"Tetsu, kita pindah ke meja sebelah sana!" tukas Aomine sambil menunjuk ke meja yang dimaksud.

"Aomine-kun, itu meja tepat di sebelah meja Kagami-kun. Aku bisa saja pindah ke sana tanpa mereka ketahui. Tapi Aomine-kun—"

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti!"

Sial. Di saat seperti ini Aomine berharap dia punya kemampuan bayangan Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun, aku akan menjadi bayanganmu lagi kali ini," kata Kuroko mantap. "Tunggulah di sini. Aku akan ke sana dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Aku akan segera kembali."

Dengan semangat 45 Kuroko perlahan berjalan ke meja di samping Kagami dan Kise. Ia membawa serta _vanilla shake_ -nya, lalu duduk dengan biasa.

O, sungguh kehebatan Kuroko, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya!

 _Nice Tetsu_ , sorak Aomine kegirangan dalam hati.

Sambil manggut-manggut melihat bayangannya yang tampak bisa diandalkan, Aomine sempat-sempatnya mengintip Kagami. Cowok berambut marun gelap itu makan dengan lahapnya. Pipinya penuh dengan burger. Dia tampak seperti tupai yang sibuk makan.

Siapa yang nggak klepek-klepek liat muka lucu Kagami waktu makan?

Aomine aja klepek-klepek. Biarpun dia nggak menunjukkannya langsung. Cowok manly gitu lho.

Namun ia juga kesal karena Bakagami asik ngobrol dengan Kise, yang dari tadi nggak berhenti mangap. Kemudian Kagami tertawa.

Tawanya itu lho. Tawanya!

Duh, Aomine mau deh ngelakuin apa aja supaya bisa duduk di hadapan Kagami dan mendengar tertawanya. Aomine tahu betul tawa khas Kagami.

Tak lama, mereka berdiri dari meja.

Mereka sudah mau pergi, pikir Aomine.

Kuroko kembali dengan wajah panik. "Aomine-kun, cepat, siapkan cheese burger buketnya! Atau Kagami-kun akan menerima cinta Kise-kun!"

"Apa!"

Secepat cahaya, Aomine lari ke counter dan memesan buket cheese burger sejumlah 50 buah. Dompetnya langsung kosong, tapi buketnya keburu jadi dan mereka harus langsung ke hoop basket di mana Kagami dan Kise tuju!

Kise! Jangan berani-beraninya! Amuk Aomine yang lari dengan hati-hati kalo nggak buketnya ancur.

Di lapangan basket terdekat, Kagami dan Kise sedang tertawa sambil bersiap one-on-one.

"Kagami!"

Seruan power forward Touou itu membuat keduanya berhenti tertawa dan terkejut melihatnya. Terkejut karena buket besar yang ia bawa.

"A-Aominecchi?"

"Kise, minggir!" Aomine segera menengahi mereka. Tapi karena ia buru-buru, buket cheese burger terlepas dari tangannya. Cheese burger-nya jatuh berhamburan.

"Tidak! Buketnya!"

"Hey ini cheese burger kan?"

Kagami yang menangkap beberapa burger saat buket itu terlepas melihat bungkusan yang ia kenal.

"Itu buket cheese burger?"

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Pipi Aomine memerah karena malu.

"Cih, iya itu buket cheese burger! Aku membelinya karena Tetsu pikir aku bisa memberikannya untukmu! Aku beli ini semua untukmu! Makanya jangan terima Kise, tapi aku! Karena aku yakin rasa sukaku lebih besar dari Kise!"

Nah. Keluarlah pengakuan dari ace.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Aomine mendongak untuk melihat Kagami. Reaksinya benar-benar tidak terbayangkan.

Wajah Kagami merah padam!

"Uvu, Aomine-kun, kau berhasil."

Kuroko muncul di saat yang tepat. Dia tidak tersenyum tapi matanya itu menunjukkan dia menahan tawa.

"Tetsu! Kau di sini dari tadi?!"

"Tentu saja Aomine-kun. Aku berlari denganmu ke sini."

"Aku tidak menyadarinya!"

"Aominecchi!" pekik Kise. "Kau baru saja menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kagamicchi?"

"Diam, Kise. Sekarang aku sangat malu," ucap Aomine pelan.

"Oh my God! Kagamicchi! Dia suka padamu juga-ssu!"

'Juga?' Aomine kembali melihat Kagami. Ia membuang muka dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Eh? Bukannya kau akan menerima Kise?"

"Ahomine! Sejak kapan aku suka Kise?" tukas Kagami.

"Tetsu—"

"Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin Aomine-kun. Aku hanya becanda," kata Kuroko _innocently._

"Tetsu!" seru Aomine malu.

"Kurokocchi tega!" Kise mewek. "Lagipula dari mana datangnya aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada Kagamicchi?"

"Kalian pergi ke Maji sama-sama," cibir Aomine.

"Itu karena kami sedang membicarakan Kasamatsu-san," ujar Kagami.

"Kasamatsu-san? Kapten Kaijo?" tanya Kuroko.

"Iya. Kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya beberapa waktu lalu saat pergi ke toko CD. Dia tahu musik yang bagus dan kami mengobrol. Kise ingin tahu itu," jawab ace Seirin sambil mengambili cheese burger yang bertebaran.

Kise cinta setengah hidup sama seniornya yang hobi nge-bully dia. Tapi tendangannya Kasamatsu tanda cinta sih. Jadi Kise nggak masalah ditendangin. Dasarnya Kise diem-diem maso :p

"Kasamatsu-senpai tidak mau jalan denganku saat itu. Dia bilang ingin pergi sendiri. Aku bilang padanya aku bisa menyusulnya setelah pemotretan, tapi dia tidak mau aku datang dan menyuruhku langsung pulang," curhat Kise sedih.

"Mungkin dia tidak ingin mendengarmu karena berisik," celoteh Kagami.

"Kagamicchi tega-ssu."

"Jadi… Buket ini percuma…" Aomine memandangi cheese burger yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Bicara apa kau Aomine? Bukankah ini untukku? Kalau kau memang sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu tadi, tentu aku akan menerimanya. Aku akan makan semuanya."

Kemudian Kagami tersenyum lebar.

Dan semua menjadi cerah. Dan hangat.

Aomine tidak lagi merasa buket cheese burger-nya sia-sia. Oke, dompetnya kosong sekarang. Majalah Mai-chan yang tadinya mau dia beli tergantikan oleh burger dan senyuman Kagami. Malahan hatinya penuh dengan Kagami. Mai-chan mungkin masih dapat secuil hati Aomine. Secuil lebih dikit lah.

Itu lebih dari cukup.

Belum lagi ternyata Kagami suka padanya juga. Dan ia mengajak Aomine untuk makan di rumahnya. Sebagai ganti buket cheese burger, Kagami akan masak untuknya.

Jadi apa lagi yang Aomine butuhkan? Toh ia sudah bersama pujaan hatinya.

.

.

.

.


End file.
